Christmas Courage
by babyvfan
Summary: Christmas is the time of miracles, and also the time for courage as a young man decides to give his crush the ultimate Christmas present. Scared but determined mercury-gray kept their eyes locked with emerald-green, watching them widen as they undid the knot of his robe and shrugged it off his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. "Merry Christmas, Potter."


**Hey guys. This Christmas story was inspired by a drarry post by dracoitscoldoutside of a naked Draco presenting himself to Harry as a Christmas gift. I knew once I read the post, I had to make it into a story. Hope you like. Also, I wish you all a very Merry Christmas.**

* * *

 **Christmas Courage**

"Are you going to say the password to enter or are you too mesmerized by my good looks to even speak?"

Before the primadonna painting, who had a very huge and delusional imagination, had spoken, Draco stood before the Gryffindor dormitory entrance thinking.

Which was ironic in an annoying, infuriating way since he made a promise to himself that he wouldn't think. From the moment he slipped on his night robe and out the door, he promised himself that he wouldn't think. Thinking meant analyzing, analyzing meant hesitating, hesitating meant backing down, which was the last thing he wanted to do. He had come up with a plan for the night while he was preparing himself: he'd go to the Gryffindor rooms, wait till he gained access to the room, seek out Potter, and when the mood was right just do.

Simple but efficient. Or at least that was what he had hoped.

His mind, though, decided to rebel against him, planting seeds of doubt that flourished into full-grown trees during his walk from his room up to the Gryffindor dorms. What if something went wrong, like he tripped?" What if he couldn't even go through with it? What if insecurity and shame reared their ugly heads, whispered dark murmurs in his ears that caused him to back out at the last minute? More importantly, even if everything went perfectly, even if he managed to do it, what if it blew up in his face?

What if _he_ thought Draco was being crazy? Or stupid or drunk and crazy? What if he rejected him? A picture flashed through his mind. Vivid green eyes filled with unmasked, unspeakable horror and disgust, cringing at the sight of him. The image made fear coil tightly in his stomach. Made him nearly turn the other direction, to go back to his room and hide till New Year's.

"Well? Are you going to say the word or are you just gonna stand here and stare at me?" Her lips curled into a small, flirtatious smile. "Not that I object to that."

Irritation pushed through doubt, reminding him that he was still standing there thinking and that the portrait was still delusional.

Leave it to annoying Gryffindors to cut through his thoughts and remind him why he rarely ventured to their dorms.

"Fortuna Major." he barked.

The woman huffed, turning her head away, but opened the door.

It took some time to adjust to the overwhelming red and gold décor of the room, a vast contrast to the green and silver he was used to. There was a fire toasting in the fireplace but no patrons to warm. Silence hung over the dorms like the strands of tinsels and lights hanging from the walls. The silence wasn't surprising, though. Most of the students went home for Christmas break. If he recalled correctly, only a dozen Gryffindors were here.

The lack of students, especially the absences of Weasley and Granger, meant little interruption. A reason why his plan should work.

"Draco?"

Even though he recognized the voice, he jumped all the same, nearly squealing from surprise. He sent a silent thanks to Merlin that he managed to control himself before the offensive sound came out.

"Is that you?"

He swallowed a nervous lump before he eased his face with a charming smirk and turned around.

Emerald-green, the same ones he thought of earlier and were attached to a face that was just as beautiful as their color, stared at him questioningly.

"Potter." He smirked.

"What are you doing here?"

"Sleep-waking."

Those beautiful emerald-greens rolled. Draco saw a slight smile hanging by the corner of his lip. "Even on Christmas, your sarcastic tongue is as sharp as ever."

"On the contrary, Potter, since it's the holidays and all, I mean them with absolute glee."

The other boy rolled his eyes, his smile growing a bit bigger. "Come on, you dope. Since you made the long trip," Potter spun on his heel and led him straight down the hall where his room stood at far left.

During the walk, Draco stole glances at the other boy. He wondered what he had been doing before he heard the door. Judging by his appearance and the late/early hour, sleeping was his best guess. Potter's wild black hair practically screamed bed-ridden with strands sticking out in multiple directions. His fingers inched to touch that hair, to see if it was as soft as it appeared.

He balled his hands into tight fists he kept clenched by his side. His eyes continued to examine the boy, paying close attention to his clothes. Potter was dressed in a worn red t-shirt that had seen better days and gray sweats. While the pants were a bit on the baggy side, the t-shirt was tight much to his delight, clutching onto the boy's frame and showing his impressive physique.

He tried to suppress his snort/laughter as they entered the room, and he saw it was very much how he imagined it to be. An overwhelming amount of red and gold with banners of their house mascot and Quidditch posters plastered on the walls. What took him by surprise, however, was the fire roaring in the fireplace and a steaming kettle of hot chocolate along with a bowl of marshmallows and treats used for the drink set on the small coffee table.

The sight of not one but two mugs sent a rush of giddiness through his body that he struggled to keep under lock. "Expecting company, Potter?"

"Ha, ha, ha. I asked a house-elf to bring me some hot chocolate and she added another cup," Potter shrugged. "A simple mistake. Nothing more."

He saw it as a mistake. Draco saw it as a sign. A sign that he was doing the right thing. That his plan would work.

"Whatever you say, Potter," Draco winked. "Your secret's safe with me."

Potter shoved him away, directing him to the couch. "Take a seat, you prat, while I handle the drinks. You like marshmallows right?"

He nodded. "Lots if you don't mi-" Harry, who had his back turned to him, decided that then was the perfect moment to bend down. Fixing the drinks and giving Draco full view of his perfectly-round, beautiful arse.

He sucked in a sharp breath as Potter reached over for the jar of marshmallows that were further from his reach, bending lower.

The only thing wrong with this picture was the fact the beautiful arse was regrettably-clothed.

"Tada," All too soon his view was changed. Potter straightened and turned around. As disappointing as it was to lose the previous view, the alternative wasn't bad, being rewarded with another one of Potter's smiles. "Hope you like cinnamon."

As a matter of fact he did. Draco accepted the drink, nodding his head in thanks, and was pleased to see Potter prepared the drink just the way he liked it. Loads of marshmallows swimming in the mug, topped with whipped cream, sprinkled with cinnamon. Potter even added a peppermint just to be festive.

"Cheers," He held his mug out to the other boy before he took a sip of his drink. "To a Merry Christmas."

"And a Happy New Year." Potter teased.

They clanked their mugs and drank on it.

Silence spread into the quiet minutes but it wasn't uncomfortable. It wasn't the type of silence that required idle talk to keep the quiet out. It was the type of silence that didn't need such a thing, the type that was almost easy, like the ones shared between friends.

Sometime during the silence Harry let out a small chuckle that immediately caught Draco's attention.

"Something funny, Potter?" Draco asked.

"Nothing. I just-" He broke out into another chuckle. "It's just odd."

"What's odd?"

"You. Me. Celebrating Christmas with hot chocolate at," He cast a quick tempus spell. "two in the morning, acting civil to each other instead of hexing or insulting. Who would have thought?"

Draco smiled to himself as he took another sip of his hot chocolate. Who would have indeed?

If someone had told him that he and Potter, rivals who couldn't go a minute without snapping at one another, would actually become friends, he would have…well, he would have laughed because it was such a surreal thought that laughter was the best way to respond to it. Despite the fact he always wanted the green-eyed boy, despite the soft spot he had for him hidden under his stone-cold walls, he knew it was just a wistful dream. He earned Potter's distrust and hatred with years of taunting and cruel pranks. He didn't expect that to change.

Yet as he quickly came to learn, returning to Hogwarts after weeks of carefully evaluating his opinions, the war had changed them all. Making them lost their old prejudices and agendas, causing them to grow up. Draco was one of them.

And apparently so had Harry. He had sought Draco out shortly after they settled in. He braced himself for insults, threats, but he was surprised when the boy held out his hand.

"I spent the last year-most of my life really-fighting. I'm tired, Malfoy. Aren't you?"

The shocking thing was that he actually was. He was sick of fighting. He was sick of having to be at constant guard and looking over his shoulder. He knew it would be pitiful for him to continue the rivalry, given everything they've been through and lost. He also realized that this could be his final chance to rewrite what happened first year.

So he took Potter's hand and the two shook on it, giving half of the school's population a heart attack. In the beginning he thought it'd be difficult being civil to his former rival. It turned out though to be surprisingly, well, easy. He found out that he and Potter had a lot in common. They both shared a dry sense of humor, shared the same taste in almost everything from books to sweets. Potter was easy to talk to with his quick wit and sharp mind. While they still taunted each other, the verbal spats no longer dripped with venom, and each one saw the light teasing behind the remarks.

And now here they were, on the fast-track of becoming friends, spending Christmas together in front of the fire with hot chocolate. It was less lavish, far less decorative than his Christmases at the manor, but he came to love this one just as much. Perhaps even more.

However there was one thing that would make this Christmas the best one yet. If he managed to get his Christmas wish this year.

"If I hadn't said it to you yet," Potter's voice broke through his train of thought. Draco blinked and turned over to the boy, his heart melting at the at sight of emerald-green smiling at him. "Merry Christmas, Draco."

"Merry Christmas, Potter."

"Really, Draco? Still?" he asked. "Would it honestly kill you to say my given name?"

It would but not in the way he was thinking. He let out a heavy sigh and rolled his eyes. "If I must," he said. "Merry Christmas, Harry."

It felt too good to say the name out loud. He wondered why the hell he hadn't done it before.

"There. See? It wasn't so hard," Potter-Harry, he corrected himself-patted his shoulder and settled in his seat, obvious to the effect his touch had on Draco. He held his breath from the moment Harry touched him to when he pulled his hand away.

A fragment of a memory unfolded in his mind; one of them from this afternoon outside in the snow. In the beginning they simply walked through the campus, enjoying each other's company and the steady snow fall. Then in the midst of talking and walking, he somehow grabbed hold of a snowball that happened to have slam against Harry's face. Harry retaliated with half a dozen snowballs, and it wasn't long before the two were engaged in a fierce snow-ball war.

When the two finally ceased fire, shivering from the cold and wet snow melting on their skin, Harry dusted the snow off himself before he helped Draco straighten up, dusting the snow off his shoulders. Yet somehow the hands crept up to his face, nearly cupping his frozen cheeks. His fingers brushed against his lips, causing a flare of warmth to coil in his stomach.

Harry looked up at him, and for a split second Draco thought that he would actually kiss him.

"Harry?" he whispered his name. In the silence hanging between them, the sound was almost as loud as an echo. As loud as his heartbeat.

"Yea?"

"What do you want for Christmas?" Confusion crossed those emerald-greens. He quickly added, "Just curious."

Harry's gaze dropped, lowering to his lips, before he returned them back to his eyes. "At the moment…I don't know."

"There isn't anything you want?" He didn't realize that he leaned in closer until he noticed the small space left between them.

Harry's eyes did that slip act again, lowering themselves till they were focused on his lips. Only this time the look was longer.

He was so sure Harry would kiss him again.

"Nothing that I can think of at the moment." Harry took a step back and moved away.

Later on that night, while he was struggling to sink into dreamland, that scene in the snow replayed in Draco's head. Only this time they kissed and didn't stop there. Clothes were shed, skin brushed against bare skin. It was all so exhilarating and wonderful that when he woke up, he nearly cried out from the immense pleasure. Then he cried out again, this time in rage, when he saw it was all in his head.

 _It doesn't have to be that way_ , a voice whispered in his ear.

The facts were laid out in front of him. He and Potter were getting along, they were alone (for the most part anyway), and they had a moment. A moment that pointed to the possibility that it could be more.

The second the idea of reinventing that moment, or bringing it back and creating a different ending, was planted in his head, it was impossible to cut it down once it taken root.

The next thing he knew, Draco sprung out of bed, washing himself quickly in the shower, using his favorite soap, preparing himself to put the plan into motion. And now he was here with Harry.

When Harry finished his hot chocolate, he knew it was time to act. He waited until the boy set his mug down before he spoke again.

"Harry?"

"Yea?"

"Do you remember our conversation from earlier today? The one about Christmas presents?" He received a hesitant yes from the other boy and continued on. "Have you figured out what you wanted?"

Harry gave him a smile that was becoming one of his favorites. The one that touched his eyes, lighting them up, before they curled his lips. "Why? Happen to have any ideas?"

"I…" he swallowed down a nervous lump down. "I might have an idea. It actually kinda ties with my Christmas wish."

The smile on Harry's face slowly dimmed once he caught the change of tone in Draco's voice. "And what would that be?"

Heart galloping, Draco rose from his seat and walked over to Harry, standing in front of him. Scared but determined mercury-gray kept their eyes locked with emerald-green, watching them widen as they undid the knot of his robe and shrugged it off his shoulders. "Merry Christmas, Potter."

The robe fell with a soft thump, and Draco shivered as a gust of cold air brushed against his bare skin.

Harry stared him. Draco stared right back. The only sounds colliding with the heavy silence were the flickering flames and his rapid-beating heart.

 _Say something_ , he begged. _Say something. Anything._

After what felt like a long hour, Harry broke through the silence, saying in a low murmur "You're naked."

If it were any other time, if he wasn't so nervous, he'd make a snarking remark on Potter's keen observations that would serve him well as a Auror. Instead, mustering all the courage he had, he said "Yes…I'm your gift."

Harry didn't grab his robe and clunk it at his face, demanding that he put it on immediately on his way out like he feared. Nor did he pounce on Draco, covering his body with thousands of kisses while shedding his own clothes like he dreamt.

Harry just sat on the couch and stared at him. Eyeing him from head to toe, leaving no inch spared, the unreadable but heated look in his eyes making him feel even more naked than he already was.

Was it because he was a guy? That couldn't be it because he remembered the other boy telling him that during the summer, he discovered he was attracted to both sexes. Was it his looks then? Was that why Potter was so silent? If it were, Draco couldn't blame him. He always had been pale. Before though, he was a porcelain-pale, which was beautiful and flawless. Now it was just frighteningly pale, another feature from the war. And then there were the scars. Dear Merlin. Shame stuck him like a Crucio. Dear stinking Merlin, how could he have forgotten about the scars? The physical reminders of the Secutumsempra spell were still imprinted across his chest, which Severus' antidote couldn't cure. There was also the dark mark, the serpent-like chain branded on his arm that forever tied him to the Dark Lord. The same mark he unveiled, giving Potter full view of it.

Dear Stinking Fucking Merlin. He was so stupid. Stupid to think that the moment they had actually meant something, that it could mean something. Stupid for thinking that after everything, he may still have a chance at happiness. Most all incredibly, astonishingly stupid for even thinking that he had a chance with Potter.

Tears blurred his eyes but he refused to let them fall. Bile filled his mouth, threatening to burst out, but he forced himself to swallow it down, focusing on other important tasks.

Like getting on his robe and leaving with as much dignity as he could muster.

"Forget it," There was a crack in his voice but he ignored it. He slipped his arms through their holes and straightened the collar. "This was a stupid idea. Rest assured, Potter. It won't happen again-"

"Stop."

His hands were on the belt, ready to tie it, till he heard the word. Not even a word but a demand.

He blinked his eyes in surprise, then again. Harry stared back at him silently. Draco couldn't help wondering if maybe he was just hearing things. "I-I-I beg your pardon-"

"Come here."

He had to be dreaming. That was the only sensible explanation he could think of. He wasn't really in Potter's room. He was still lying in bed, dreaming that he was. He had to be. There was no way Harry would actually say what he-

"Come. Here."

Draco blinked, then did so again. This time there was no mistaking that he was dreaming.

Dazed, he obeyed the order, standing directly in front of the boy.

"Take off your robe."

In an instant, it was untied and back on the floor again.

Harry's eyes swept across his nude figure. He eased off his seat, sitting on the edge, gesturing for him to come closer.

Draco obeyed again, stepping closer to Harry with shaky legs. Then sucked in a sharp breath as he felt a pair of slender hands placed themselves against his thighs.

Oh dear Merlin, this definitely wasn't a dream.

Harry's hands brushed against his skin before he placed a kiss on either side, the touch of his soft lips sending bolts of heat through his body. He continued his exploration, traveling up. He caressed every inch of skin available to him, brushing against it and leaving a burning trail in their wake, mapping out the angles and curves before tracing the outlines with his lips that melted him like butter. He caressed and touched his thighs and hips while pointedly neglecting his hardened member that was begging for attention. His hands, along with his lips, roamed higher. To his hands, his arms, his shoulders, his chest, and his neck.

Dear Merlin, Draco couldn't suppress the whimper that hissed from his lips as Harry paid close attention to his sensitive spot, tracing it with his lips over and over again, causing moans to spill from Draco's mouth.

He would have fallen back if Harry didn't keep a steady hand on him, holding onto his hips.

After spending a full minute on his neck, making sure to touch and kiss every inch of skin available, Harry moved up to his collarbone, then his chin.

"Harry." he moaned before the boy finally kissed his lips.

Warmth didn't just blossom inside him. It didn't flow through his body. It didn't curl in his stomach. It exploded inside him, bursting like a firestorm of fire that licked every cell in his body, reached every corner of his body.

It was like getting a taste of nectar. Experiencing a glimpse of heaven. It was like eighteen birthday and Christmas wishes rolled into one.

Harry tasted like the hot chocolate they drank; Draco could still taste remains of the chocolate and peppermint on his lips. There was also another taste, one he couldn't describe, that was entirely Harry and more delicious than he ever imagined. Draco gave himself into the kiss without a second thought, opening his mouth and letting Harry do what he wanted. Harry's silk tongue plunged into his mouth, tracing every inch of his cavern, while his arms held onto tight to the swooning blonde whose head was spinning from every stroke and flicker of that beautiful tongue.

Draco pressed himself closer and close to Harry until they were squashed together, but even then it wasn't enough. He wanted more. Desperate hands flew to the other boy's body, grabbing and tracing every morsel of skin available to him, needing more.

Harry eased his lips away from him. Draco nearly cried out until those lips returned to his neck, this time not kissing but nibbling, feasting on Draco's skin as if it was Christmas dinner.

"Oh. Ah…" he moaned, titling his head back to give him better access. "Harry."

A gasp boomed from his lips as Harry's lips crept down lower and latched onto a hard nipple, biting down on it. Fire shot straight down to his cock, and he could already feel wetness dripping from the tip.

"Dear Merlin."

Harry pulled back and looked up at him. "Get on the bed."

Draco couldn't get there fast enough. He immediately spotted Harry's bed and laid himself down, not caring how undignified and desperate he must have looked.

Harry approached the bed but he didn't come near him. Not yet. He kept his eyes locked with Draco as he slowly rid himself of his clothes.

"Dear Merlin," Draco breathed, watching as Harry grabbed the hem of his shirt and whipped it off, tossing it aside carelessly. "You're letting me do that next time."

A wolfish gleam sparked in those emerald eyes, one that made his skin tingle in anticipation, as Harry unzipped his pants and pushed them down to his ankles, along with his boxers. "Maybe that can be your Christmas present."

Draco whimpered.

Once the last scrap of clothing was off, Harry climbed onto the bed and carefully lowered himself on top of his body. When bare skin slide off bare skin, moans tumbled from the boys' lips simultaneously.

Harry crept down till he was at level with his crotch. He kept his eyes locked with Draco as he opened his mouth and took in his entire length.

" _Fuck!_ " he yelped, thrusting his hips into the other boy's mouth. He dreamt of this multiple times, but all those fantasies paled in comparison to this moment. To this warmth, this delicious and beautiful warmth that curled around him like a blanket.

Harry kissed and sucked and teased him, adding fingers into the mix, making his head spin and his body buzz with the overwhelming sensation. It was so good, so insanely fucking _brilliant_ that he nearly came. Until he gently pushed the other boy away before he was thrown over the edge, and made him look up.

"I want you." Draco whispered.

Harry pulled back but not completely. He was still close enough that Draco could hear the fast pacing of his heartbeat that matched his own. He narrowed his eyes slightly, concern shining in them. "Are you sure? I don't want to hurt-"

"I want you," he repeated, his firm voice leaving no room for misinterpretation. Especially as he brushed his hand against the boy's hard, throbbing cock, drawing a hiss from him. "Now."

Harry stared at him for a second or two, giving him time to change his mind. When he didn't, he nodded and slowly spread Draco's legs wide, murmuring a spell that coated his hole with lube and stretched him out a bit, aligning his lube-coated cock directly in front of his hole.

Draco clenched onto the sheets like they were his lifeline as Harry slowly made his way in. Once he was fully in, Draco took in deep breaths as he tried to adjust to the feeling of being filled. All his years wanking and fantasizing hadn't prepared him for fullness of a cock or the flames of pleasure that pulsed throughout his body once Harry was completely inside.

After he was adjusted, Harry pushed his hips forward, causing shockwaves to erupt from his center. And then again, more firmly, when Draco whimpered and wrapped his arms around his torso.

"More," he moaned. "More!"

That was the encouragement Harry needed. He gripped onto Draco's hips as he thrust into his tight, heated hole, gaining more speed with every jerk, sinking deeper and deeper into him. Draco spread his legs wider, which gave the other boy better access, and practically shouted as Harry founded the blessed holy spot that made him see stars.

"There!" He gasped. "Oh…Harry, right there."

Above him, Harry grunted and moaned, slamming harder into him. Each deep pump of his cock brushed against his prostate, sending a jolt of pleasure up his spine.

"Merlin, Draco," he growled. "You're so…tight."

"Harry, I'm so close," Draco moaned. "I'm gonna…I'm gonna…."

He cut himself off, gripping onto bed sheets as he screamed, his back arching off the bed, feeling like he was plummeting straight into the ground and shooting right into the sky. He screamed until he was sure he was going to crack his voice. He screamed so loudly he was sure the whole castle could hear him. He screamed so loudly he was sure the man in the big red suit could hear him himself.

Harry continued to thrust into him, once, twice, three times before his body stiffened and he came with a scream that was just as loud and desperate as Draco's.

"Draco," He didn't think his name ever sounded as perfect as it did that moment Harry breathed his name as he came down from his high and collapsed onto the bed. Draco was right there to catch him and cradled him against his check, brushing his sweat-damp, dark hair away from his face.

Harry looked so peaceful lying there, recovering from his high. He also looked so beautiful with his mussed hair, his bruised lips, with a content smile on his face. He felt so right against Draco, and the blonde hoped with everything in his heart that this wouldn't the last time he'd seen the boy like this.

"So," he said once he managed to catch his breath. "Can I assume that you liked your Christmas present?"

"Mmm," Harry purred, pressing a light kiss against his chest. " _Loved_ it. Best Christmas present I ever had," He titled his head, looking up at Draco. "And one I want to keep. Forever. If that's alright?"

With a grin on his face, Draco crushed his lips against Harry's; unleashing all the passion and need he could muster, letting him know that it was alright. It was more alright. It was brilliant, and it was exactly what he wanted too.

When the kiss finally broke, Harry eased back, smiling up at him. "I'm curious, though, Draco. What do you want for Christmas?"

"That's easy," He wrapped his arm around Harry and pressed a kiss against his temple. "You."

Harry gave him his favorite smile, and once again the blonde was struck with how beautiful he was. And that he was his, actually his.

"In fact," He grinned wolfishly, turning the boy over till he was lying on his stomach and slowly climbed on top of him. "I think I want to play with my gift some more."

Harry shivered as he felt Draco's hands trail down from his bare back down to his arse, and then moaned, practically melting into the bed, as he felt his lips replace his hands.


End file.
